


The Science of Were Turtles

by StrawberryMilkLoadingScreen



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Movie Night, science vs magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMilkLoadingScreen/pseuds/StrawberryMilkLoadingScreen
Summary: You and Donnie do your magic versus science thing during movie night...
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	The Science of Were Turtles

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: None
> 
> Social Media Links:
> 
> Tumblr: https://strawberrymilkloadingscreen.tumblr.com/post/627184678984646656/the-science-of-were-turtles-aged-up
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/MessmerNatasha

It was horror movie night, and you would have made every excuse not to go hang out at April’s to watch it, but you were convinced otherwise thanks to free pizza. As a poor college student with not enough time on her hands, and a cabinet full of instant ramen, horror movie night had started looking really good. 

This was how you found yourself on the floor with a blanket wrapped around your person. The movie’s intro credits ran across the screen, and appropriately atmospheric music wafted from the heavy duty speakers Donnie had installed. 

You glanced over to said turtle who was more looking at his phone than watching the movie. “Don’t like horror movies?” 

“Lame jump scares, weird special effects and graphics, and I am also considered a ‘Monster’. AKA: People that would be hunted and killed in these films.” 

“I mean, I guess you would be considered like a were turtle or something. Become humans during the day, and become turtles at night? Or maybe turtles when you hit the water?” You mused. “Would silver kill you or fire?” 

“One: it sounds like you’re talking about mermaids. Two: It depends. How is it being applied in this instance?”

“Rituals?”

“Don’t even bring up your magic for this hypothetical- Ow!” 

April dusted her hands off as feathers sputtered out of Donnie’s mouth. “And don’t start arguing. We came here for movie night, not late night debate club.” 

You snickered and brought your legs up to your chest. “Sorry dude, my fault. I’ll stop encouraging him.” 

“You better. If I miss this slasher film I’ll play it on repeat while we’re at work.” 

You shuddered at the thought, and decided to continue this conversation over text. 

**Author's Note:**

> I found this a cute idea. As I get used to writing characters I might make longer one-shots


End file.
